


Dominance Drabbles

by VioletStorm11



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Dominance, Non-Sexual Submission, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Submission, Suggestive Themes, Tell me to tag something if I missed it, mentions of oral sex, tags within chapters in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: Title tells all; May be Sexual or Non Sexual; Specific tags in each chapterI wanted to write some self-indulgent fic. Dominance via the character of the chapter unless otherwise stated.Basically you've told the character you want them to do little dominant things around you and they oblige (may or may not be spoken of in chapters). Inspired by a Tumblr post I will add here later





	1. Hanzo/Reader: Domestic Kitchen Chin Tilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're cooking dinner as Hanzo comes in and he shows the dominance you asked for earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Non-Sexual Dominance, However very heated??, Slightly sexual I guess, Domestic Fluff, Cooking, Chin Tilt thing, Eye Contact, Hanzo's a total sap, Sensual stuff

You were humming along and swaying to the music you had in the background while you worked on dinner. Peeking at the time, you bit your lip when you noticed Hanzo was late again, but you shrugged it off. You assumed, and hoped, that it was probably something to do with Overwatch or Genji again. Dinner tonight was the traditional miso soup that Hanzo had taught you to make after he tried the miso you had made for him at first, and some broiled chicken. As you checked on the chicken in the oven you wondered if maybe Hanzo was late because of a different reason making your brow furrow in worry. You reached for your phone and then stopped…Hanzo was careful, strong and calculated. He wouldn’t get into something he couldn’t get out of easily (except for his relationship with you, of course; even if he worried for your safety he loved you too dearly to leave you alone). While lost in your thoughts the door opened without you hearing it, and Hanzo walked in with a normally gruff greeting. 

“I’m home” You jumped a tad in surprise before peeking around the kitchen wall to see him walking in.

“Welcome home hun, everything okay?” You ask as you see his expression; his brows are furrowed, and his mouth is set to a frown. 

“Everything is fine, I am just tired.” Hanzo states simply before coming to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He sighs as he rests his head on your shoulder, clearly exhausted from whatever he did today.

Ever since you two had started dating, Hanzo had stopped doing most of his assassin work and was doing different mercenary work while also complying to Overwatch’s ideals. He hadn’t joined Overwatch yet, but Genji’s influence was starting to make the man change. You smiled and leaned into him before moving towards the food again as you let your hand rest on one of his arms around you.

“Are you making miso?” he asks curiously, pressing his nose into your neck and making you shiver.

“Y-yes, is that alright?” You ask, turning a little to peek at him and feeling heat rise into your cheeks as you notice the look on his face…serious, sensual and utterly breath-taking all at once. Hanzo closes his eyes and nods, making a soft “mhm” noise.

You turned back to check the chicken before gently patting his arm “Hanzo, I need to get to the oven” you say before bumping him a little with your hip before bending a little to pull the chicken out. 

The warmth from your waist leaves and you almost want to whine, but you set the chicken dish on top of the oven before looking to where Hanzo moved to. Color rises to your cheeks when you meet his intense chestnut-colored eyes; the way he’s looking at you reminds you of a dragon looking at it’s prey. And you definitely feel like prey right now. Hanzo reaches and cups your face which makes you jump a bit. You lower your eyes to stare at his chest since his eyes are more than you can handle, and your lips subconsciously part in the want for a kiss. The kiss doesn’t come, but instead Hanzo’s hand trails to tip your chin up to make you look him in the eyes, but not forcefully. 

You can feel your eyes widen as he speaks “Look me in the eyes, my love” Hanzo says softly, his gaze half-lidded. You oblige and almost gasp, the heat in his eyes saying more than words ever could. You can feel your heartbeat speed up as Hanzo leans in, never breaking eye contact as he presses his forehead to yours before pulling your body against his and pressing you against the counter some. His other hand is now at your hip, his thumb under your shirt and heating your skin at the contact.

“Did I cause you worry?” Hanzo asks softly as he rubs his thumb in a circle, causing you to let out a soft sigh.

“A little bit” You admit while knowing that your eyes gave away your concern earlier. 

Hanzo makes a soft noise that rumbles into his chest before pecking you on the lips and pressing his chest against yours more. “I will finish up dinner, but you may stay right here if you want or you may go and do as you please” He says softly, his eyes giving a tell of what he truly wants. It’s not a demand, but rather a directing plead

“I’ll stay right here my Dragon” you say softly, smiling up at him as he nods, tucking you closer to his chest as he finishes up dinner.

You and your Dragon were harmonized; even though you verbally communicated what the both of you wanted, most of the time eye contact told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Gabriel Reyes


	2. Gabriel Reyes/Reader: The Black Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel surprises you for dinner with something he made himself. (Blackwatch Gabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Gabriel is a good costume maker in canon (first Halloween comic), I figured that probably makes him good at sewing and all that stuff. Is there a male version of seamstress? He would be one. But I had an idea mid-day of Gabriel making a dress for his s/o and getting them to wear it on a date with him. Little thing of dominance, plus a classic trope I absolutely love. Intended for a reader who likes to wear dresses/would wear a dress I guess. Reader is shorter than Gabe, sorry tall people. Also sorry for switching in and out of past tense
> 
> Tags: Non-Sexual Dominance sort of, Kissing, The hand at the lower back thing, 'wear this to dinner' trope (? is this a trope??), Possessive Gabriel if you squint, Gabriel drives fast, Sassy Reader and Gabriel, Eye Contact, Gabe's sensuous lips, mention of scars (Gabe's), mention of oral sex, Suggestive themes

You let out a soft sigh as the hot water from the shower cascaded down your body, and you _really_ didn’t want to get out. Having already shampooed, washed and everything else, there was no other reason to stay in the shower other than to waste time to enjoy the hot water. Although there was going to be plenty of warmth tonight from your super-soldier boyfriend who practically radiated heat. It was date night after all. You wondered about what you were going to wear…the red dress Gabriel had practically begged you to buy because it suited your body so well? It seemed like a good idea, but even though you had asked Gabe to show a little more dominance, you didn’t exactly want him to have his hands all over you in public. Your body reacted a little and you sighed, feeling a little ashamed that heavy petting in public was exciting. Oh well. Quickly turning the water off, you stepped out of the shower and started to dry off, going through your normal after-shower routine and then stepping into your bedroom, gasping when you see something that _definitely_ wasn’t there before.

A rectangular black box topped with a red bow sat at the end of your bed. A note was tucked under the bow, and you started to feel a cold shiver running down your spine in fear. You quickly went to your phone, which sat next to it where you had left it. As you looked at your screen you saw a message from Gabe, and you blinked in surprise.

‘Take it easy tiger, I let myself in to give you a present. Read the note. I’m waiting outside whenever you’re ready.’ 

Okay. You honestly don’t know what else it could have been but the idea of someone coming in while you were showering had you on edge. As you breathed it out and calmed down a bit, you took the note and lifted the gift. 

‘Wear this tonight, it should fit perfectly and suit you since I made it. Wear some heels with it if you’re up for it. Love, Gabriel’

Holy shit. You knew that Gabriel was talented at sewing but this dress looked like one someone on the red carpet would wear. It was a simple black dress, fitted in all the places you liked as well as some other areas that ‘suited you.’ The dress was a length you liked as well. You were a little nervous that the dress wasn’t going to look good on you, but you ignored the feeling as you dropped your towel, put on your desired underwear and then the dress. The way it fit made you a little self-conscious before you looked in the mirror. 

_Wow._

Gabriel knew your body well enough to make a dress that not only fit you perfectly, but the dress suited your body shape well enough that you would _easily_ kick a model off stage. You almost ran to meet him at the car right then and there before remembering that you had to put on shoes first. Quickly grabbing your favorite pair of black heels/flats, you then checked the mirror to check your hair and makeup and fix it the way you liked to. Being done with that you grabbed your necessities and hopped out the door, looking up and seeing Gabriel. His eyes lit up and Gabriel smirked when your eyes met his before he checked you out blatantly. 

“I knew it would look good, but damn. You look even better than dessert, sweetheart.” Gabriel said before opening the door to the car for you. “After you darling.”

“When did you make this?” You asked in a bit of surprise; your face was heating up at the dessert comment and you were beginning to feel a little flustered. Gabriel was already hot, but you wanted to throw his words back at him at the black-on-black suit he was wearing. As you got closer and started to lean to get in the car Gabriel pecked you on the cheek. 

“I made it in my spare time” Gabriel says with a chuckle before shutting you in and then going to the driver’s side. You looked at him in bewilderment as he got in. 

“Gabe you and I both know you hardly have time to sleep, how in the world did you manage to fit making a dress in?” 

You were genuinely curious; Gabriel always made time for you but other than that most of what he did was eat, sleep and work. Sure, Gabriel had time off after missions but usually the paperwork that came with it was a pain in the ass. Not to mention Blackwatch tended to lose more agents than it gained whenever the missions were compromised; which was a lot right now since Talon had agents within Overwatch. Gabriel put a hand on yours to take you out of your thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t been losing sleep or anything.” He says with a smirk, starting up the car and revving the engine.

You weren’t convinced “Did you eat the same?” You ask skeptically, buckling in before he takes off. 

“You and I both know I can’t eat less than normal, if anything I probably ate more.” Gabriel says with a chuckle before starting off toward the restaurant. 

“Mhmhm….I’m guessing you’re behind on paperwork then?” You say before looking over at him again.

That caught him off guard, but your glee is quickly muffed out.

“I hired an assistant to help me keep up.” Gabriel says with a knowing smirk before keeping his left hand on the wheel as his right goes to your thigh “Don’t worry sweetheart, I just made myself some more free time instead of taking away from other things” He says with a quick glance over to you, his rough features graced with a sweet smile. You put your hand over his for a moment before noticing that you were already pulling into the restaurant. Blinking in surprise, you barely noticed that Gabriel had already gotten out and was opening your door. 

You look at him dryly “You drive way too fast Gabriel” You say with a hint of sarcasm before taking his hand and getting out of the car. Not expecting him to (gently) jerk you closer, you gasp in surprise as Gabe places his hand on your lower back and lowers his face closer to yours. Your eyes lock on his and his expression softens a bit.

“Have I told you how much I love those eyes of yours?” Gabe whispers, the hand that was on your wrist bringing your hand to his chest slowly, giving you the opportunity to jerk away if you want. But you don’t, and instead you put both hands on his chest before giving him a smirk yourself.

“Have I ever told you how hot you look in a suit?” You say as your smirk turns to a grin and you lean forward to kiss him on the lips. Gabriel’s lips are soft and gentle, unlike his rough attitude. You had once thought that with the scars on his face (and lips) that he might not have soft lips, or that Gabe might have been rougher with his kisses. But no- Gabriel was soft, sensuous and always took the time to enjoy little things like this. As you pull back, Gabriel puts his hand on your cheek and again, your eyes are locked on his.

“As much as I would love to have you for dinner, we both need to eat actual food” Gabriel teases with a smirk and you feel your face heat up.

“Gabe!” You say in a hushed tone, gently shoving on his chest even though you’re grinning. 

Gabriel chuckles before he tucks you closer in a hug before reducing his touch on you to just a hand on your lower back, leading you to the door of the restaurant. Before the two of you walk in, Gabriel leans in to where he can whisper in your ear:

“Now let’s eat so I can rip that dress off for dessert later”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it like that but I'm pretty happy with it  
> Next up: Either Hanzo, Reinhardt or someone completely different.


End file.
